prend mon coeur mon âme ma pierre philosophale
by Misa Elric
Summary: les frères Elric continuent de rechercher le scientifique qui a traverser la porte avec une bombe pour arriver dans notre monde, ils arrivent en France et son héberger chez Evangeline une jeune femme pleine de surprise qui pourraient déplaire à Ed et Al


_**l'histoire de Fullmetal Alchemist dans le premiere anime:**_

Fullmetal Alchemist se passe dans un monde parallèle au notre, début 1990 dans le pays d'Amestris, pays ou l'Alchimie est levée au rang de science universelle, deux frères, Edward et Alphonse Elric parcourent le monde la recherche de la l gendaire Pierre philosophale dans le but de retrouver leurs corps perdus. Leur p re, Van Hohenheim, les a quitt s il y a de cela des années, et leur mère Trisha Elric meurt quelques ann es plus tard d'une maladie, laissant ses deux jeunes enfants derri re elle.

Un an plus tard, les deux frères tentent de la faire revenir grâce l'alchimie, bravant la loi qui interdit formellement la transmutation humaine. Ils en payeront le prix fort. Edward, l'aîné , perdra sa jambe gauche, son petit fr re perd son corps tout entier. Ed a juste le temps de saisir l' me de son fr re et de l'enfermer dans une vielle armure se trouvant dans la pi ce.

Ed sacrifiera son bras droit en scellant l' âme de son petit frère Alphonse dans une armure. Edward d cide de s'engager dans l'arm e l' ge de 12 ans en tant qu'Alchimiste d' tat, r ussit l'examen haut la main et obtient son nom d'alchimiste, le Fullmetal Alchemist. Avec les avantages d'alchimiste d' tat et leurs recherches, les deux fr res chercheront au péril de leur vie la pierre mythique qui leur rendra ce qu'ils ont perdu, mais le secret de la Pierre philosophale est bien gard .

**_résumer de conquerors of shamballa:_**

Les frères Elric se trouvent dans deux mondes diff rents, s par s par la porte : Edward se trouve dans un monde ou la technologie remplace l'alchimie (un monde censé être le notre, en juin 1923), alors qu'Alphonse se trouve toujours dans le monde ou ils sont né s, régi par l'alchimie.  
Ayant pu, étonnamment, entrer en contact, les deux frères vont tout faire pour se retrouver. Malheureusement, les pouvoirs de l'alchimie fascinent, et Edward n'est pas le seul à vouloir traverser la porte

ma fic commence partir de la fin de conqueror of shamballa, Edward et Alphonse recherche encore le scientifique Huskisson qui les harcelait,et qui a travers la porte (avec un prototype de bombe) après une transmutation de plusieurs corps humain rater ,leurs recherche les mènent jusque en France.  
je vais faire cette histoire ma sauce,autrement dis je vais certainement mélanger certaines chose de l'anime avec le manga,

chapitre 1:

°"- Ed?"° comment a un jeune homme au cheveux blond foncer,il secouait doucement une personne endormie sur son épaule °" réveil toi nous sommes bientôt arriver "°

°" -Hum quoi?"° dis un autre jeune homme blond en ouvrant les yeux ,il essuya un filet de bave de sa figure

°" -T'es vraiment dégoutant tu as encore baver sur mon manteau "°

°" -Excuse moi Al "° sourit Edward °" alors comme ca nous serons bient t en France? "°  
°" -Oui grand frere,dans dix petites minute, dis ,Ed tu crois qu'apres avoir arreter Huskisson,nous pourrions essayer de rentre Resembool? "° demanda Alphonse d'une toute petite voix

Edward s'immobilisa et vis defiler devant ses yeux le paysage de son village natal, les visages des personnes cher à son coeur qu'il y avait abandonner,Pinako ,Winry et Den lui manquais même se bon vieux mustang, il eu un pincement au coeur, Ed savais que sa famille lui manquais et il savait aussi que même quand Alphonse lui avait dis que la seule chose qui comptais a ses yeux tais d' être avec son grand-frère mais Edward n'etais pas dupe, la seule chose qui comptait pour Al quand il avais traverser la porte etais de retrouver sont grand frere et de tous faire pour retourner dans leur monde.

Mais ici l'alchimie ne fonctionnais pas et meme si elle avait fonctionn la porte avais t sceller°

"-NON! c'est impossible et tu le sais très bien l'alchimie ne fonctionne pas ici puis dans le cas inverse je ne l'aurais tous de m me pas utiliser,notre alchimie fonctionne avec l'énergie des personnes qui meurt ici c'est d gueulasse et La porte de notre monde a t sceller,"° dis Ed en serrant les m choires, il se tu quelque seconde ,se d contracta puis continua °"Désormais ce monde est le notre Al°" leur yeux brillaient de tristesse ,le plus jeune des deux frères hocha la tête

°"-Au moins nous sommes ensemble grand frère"°  
le train ralentit puis se stoppa alors les deux jeune hommes se levèrent récupèrent leurs maigre bagages et descendirent du train.

a faisait maintenant quelques heures que les frères Elric marchaient (tournaient en rond plus t t,ils cherchaient d sesp r ment un h tel avant la tomber de la nuit qui tais proche ) dans les rues d'un petit village au centre/nord de la France, il tais assez semblable a Resembool, calme ,aucune voiture a l'horizon puis des champs,la m me odeur y reignais Alphonse se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux clos et qu'il s'imaginais dans son village natal avec Winry et mamie Pinako, il rouvris donc les yeux brisant sont r ve, son regard fut attirer par une enseigne accrocher a un mur cris en fran ais ,l'inscription de la panneau ressemblais a un mots de leurs langue d'adoption (l'Allemand) mais les deux jeune fr re ne connaissaientpas la langue Fran aise, ils n' taient donc pas s r que a voulais dire la m me chose

°"- Ed regarde,tu crois que c'est un hôtel? "° demanda Alphonse

°"- Je ne sais,on peut toujours entrer et voir mais... euh j'ai oublier de te dire que on a pus d'argent,"° répondit Ed honteux de la situation,dans leur monde cette situation n'aurais jamais pus exister grâce au statut d'alchimiste d'état d'Edward,qui avais un compte en banque plus que remplis Alphonse soupira et souris

°"-Pas grave grand frère on va dormir la belle toile"°

mais l'hiver approchais a grand pas, les nuits étaient très froide ici ,mais nos jeune heros ne le savaient pas encore

une charmante jeune fille sorti de l' tablissement et percuta Edward qui allait y entr , elle partie en arri re et faillie tomber mais Ed la retins par le bras

"- Excuser-moi je suis désolé " dis la jeune fille  
°"- Excuser-moi je suis désolé "° dit-il egalement  
ils se sourirent "- Vous tes Allemand? " demanda t-elle ,Alphonse utilisa le peu de francais qu'il connaissais pour exprimer leurs incompréhension ,alors la jeune fille blonde elle aussi dit avec un Allemand peu correcte ?

°"-je suis Evangeline,vous pas dormir ici,venez chez moi" ?°

malgr le mauvais Allemand de la belle Evangeline les garçons comprirent se qu'elle leurs avait dit, ils lui sourirent en remerciment et la suivi jusqu' chez elle, elle habitait dans une grande maison isol sur une colline loin du village.  
Ces trois jeune gens s'y rendirent pieds,la nuit tais tomb e et un froid digne des monts Briggs se faisait sentire, ils grelotaient de froid,le vent glaciale traversais leurs v tements, Evangeline tais gel jusque aux os ,ce matin en s'habillant elle savais que mettre une jupe courte tais une mauvaise id e mais elle l'avais quand m me mis et s'en mordais les doigts present, Alphonse remarqua que la jeune fille commen ais avoir les l vres bleu et ses jambes avais rougis par la brûlure du froid, il enleva son manteau rouge et le posa sur les paules de sa nouvelle amie qui le remercia par un sourire .

Evangeline apercevait enfin sa maison,elle accéléra le pas,et les garçons aussi, toute en marchant rapidement Ed la détaillait du regard, de long cheveux blond,de beau yeux couleur or/noisette mais triste, le m me regard que leurs m re, le m me sourire , elle tais plus petite que lui, mince et sous le manteau d'Alphonse elle portais des vêtements d'un blanc immaculler, en peu de temps ils etaient arriver la porte de la maison,Evangeline l'ouvrit et leurs fis signe d'entrer. Edward partir directement se plancer près du feu de cheminer pour rechauffer ses auto-mails qui lui brullai la peau par leurs froideur.

la jeune fille sapprocha des deux freres qui se rechauffaient dans le salon

"- Vous voulez du thé?du café? prendre un bain? " demanda-t-elle ,les freres Elric ne surent quoi repondre, Evangeline haussa les epaules,partie dans la cuisine et revint quelque minute plus tard avec des tasses de thé et de café ,qu'elle posa sur la table basse près des jeune hommes.

Ils viderent leurs tasses de th puis suivirent leurs hote qui leurs montrait leurs chambre et les autres pi ces de la maison,la derniere quelle leurs montra etais la salle de bain

"- Si vous souhaiter vous laver allez y" dit Evangeline savant très bien qu'elle parlais dans le vide,il ne comprenaient pas sa langue ni elle la leurs se qui n'etais vraiment pas agréable, Elle les regarda se chamailer pour savoir qui utiliserais la salle de bain en premier enfin elle n'etais pas sûr du sujet de leurs chamaillerie,elle tourna les talons, retourna dans la cuisine et prépara un repas simple qu'elle posa sur la table du salon près du feu a l'intention de ses deux inviter.

Se soir là Evangeline ne mangea pas,elle partie se coucher dé qu'elle eu entendu de l'eau couler dans la salle de bain qui devait etre occuper pas Edward

Quand Ed sorti de la salle de bain ses cheveux détaché ils étaient encore mouiller,ils goûtaient sur son torse muscl et sur son dos, il remarqua que la maison tais calme,trop calme,il descendi l'escalier puis alla dans le salon ou il trouva Alphonse entrain de lire

°"-Al c'est libre"0sourit-il avant d'ajouter° "tu lis quoi?" °Alphonse leva les yeux du livre

°"-Apparemment c'est sur l'alchimie,mais je ne comprend pas tous,ne t'en fais pas il ne se passera pas la même chose qu'a Berlin"° répondit-il en voyant soupiré son frère qui préféra changer de sujet

°"-Qu'est-ce qui sent aussi bon?"°

°"-Evangeline a prepar le repas,du steak avec des pomme de terre"°  
°"- Cette fille je l'adore! elle me fais un steak"° dit Edward en bavant devant le steak *en plus j'avais la dalle du siecle*pensat-il

°"-Tiens enfaite ou est-elle?"°demanda Ed en d vorant son steak sous le regard amuser de sont frère *sacré Ed toujours entrain de manger,c'est de sa faute si on a plus d'argent,s'il n'avait pas acheter autan de nourriture, pour l'engloutire en 2minutes*  
°"-Je crois qu'elle est partie se coucher;"° répondit-il "bon je vais me laver tous l'heure,Oh Ed n'oublis pas de cacher t'es auto-mails ça pourrais lui faire peur,après tous a n'existe pas ici"

par moment on se demande le quel est le plus vieux des deux frères ,comme maintenant

°"-Ne t'en fais pas pour a"° répondit Edward en souriant,après avoir fini son repas,il pris un livre dans une étagère du salon,et commença à étudier le Français pour mieux avancer dans leurs traque du soi disant scientifique Huskisson

pour les dialogues quand il y a °"blabla"° c'est qu'il parle Allemand,et quant il y a seulement "blabla" c'est qu'il parle français

fin de ce chapitre bientôt Misa


End file.
